When The Fight Is Almost Gone
by emrysmile
Summary: An insight into what was running through one turtles head during Exodus. WARNING: Has spoilers for Exodus inside so if you want to watch the episode I suggest you do so before you read this.


Based off of Exodus.

* * *

When The Fight Is Almost Gone

**April 17****th****, 2002: Our Final Encounter With The Shredder**

"**I almost wish the rocket had been faster. Because then, just maybe, they wouldn't have risked that jump and even though I'd be stranded without my family at least I could live knowing they were safe. But the rocket wasn't so fast, and they **_**did **_**make that leap, I know I would do the same for them in a heartbeat.**

"**Master Splinter went down first. He didn't even have to but I suppose when a son's life is in danger a father will do anything to save him. So he did. He accepted the huge volts of electricity coursing into his body, for his family. It's strange but whenever he singes his fur now, maybe on a candle or when he cooks, I feel my entire body tense up, just for a second. All because the smell of burning fur reminds me how lucky we were.**

"**Leo was next. I'm not sure who to blame it on. Shredder was the one who pushed him forward but Karai's blade pierced his skin. And he saved her."**

My eyes narrow at the thought.

**"The way my insides seemed to set on fire with anger and turn to ice with fear all at the same time was the oddest feeling. All I wanted to do was attack Karai with every ounce of strength I had but, as usual, Raphael beat me to the punch. I suppose in a way I owe him for that.**

**"Raph was livid. I watched him charge at Karai, sai in hand, ready to do as much damage as possible. The Shredder caught Raph before he could even get near to her. For sure, the sound of my brother's ribs breaking, that quiet crack that sent chills down my spine, will haunt me for the rest of my life."**

I shudder a little, what if he had had internal damage? We wouldn't have been able to treat him, and of course he couldn't go to a hospital. He might've… I can't even think the word.

"**I can remember my exact thoughts the moment Raphael crashed onto the ground; **it's going to be me next**. If anything, I **_**wanted **_**to be the next one to challenge the Shredder, because then maybe he wouldn't have. But he did. He charged forwards before I got the chance and so Michelangelo's turn came. And I thought, just for a second, that he'd win. He was so determined, so focused it was unnerving. But all too soon he fell to the ground as Shredder snapped his leg with a powerful kick. 'Apparently that hadn't been enough for The Shredder though. He had pressed against Mikey's shell, crushing him without mercy. My blood boiled then. My brother, my only little brother, Michelangelo who always brightened my day without even trying, was hurt because of him.**

**"That was when I snapped. Everyone knows me as the pacifist of our group, the quiet brainiac, but let me tell you that when you mess with my brothers you have me to deal with, and I will not let you walk away unscathed. And so I ran, bo staff held tight in my hand, and leapt up into the air. The pitiful clank of wood on metal told me just how pathetic my attack was on the monstrous armour encasing The Shredder. He grabbed onto the end of the staff, throwing me away as if I were nothing. But I was the only one left; I knew I couldn't give up. He was advancing on me, ready to finish what he had started. Determined, I picked myself up and threw every ounce of strength into a punch hoping to smash the evil Utrom to a pulp. But I was too slow.**

"**He caught my fist with annoying ease, gripping it just tight enough that I felt my fingers crack. My mind was frantic, trying to get me to do something, **_**anything**_**, because if I went down then my entire family would be defenceless. I never did. The huge robotic arm smacked onto my shoulder, breaking it with a sickening crunch and in that moment I knew I had failed. Knees buckling I fell to the floor with a tiny whimper of pain. **

"**When I woke, and found my family injured and trapped in that hellhole of a ship but alive I felt elated… and ashamed. I had failed them. I could've, should've, done more. So when Leo suggested overloading the power core I didn't argue; I wanted to, to try and think of another solution that would spare them but I didn't, because none of them had the will to anymore."**

I close my eyes while I think of the countdown to what should've been my death.

"**I wasn't afraid, but I was sad, wondering if I might've been able to save my family from the fate I had thought would befall them. As the counter reached zero I ran. Not to stall my own death but to be close to my family when it happened. Leaping into the air my last thought among the jumble of happy memories from our lives was how at least I would go first. I would never have to watch my family die.**

"**Of course, the Utroms saved us, I wish I could tell them how thankful I am but I don't think they would quite understand how deep my gratitude is."**

Crash! I zip around in my chair at the intrusive sound, my brows furrowed.

'Mikey!' I smile hearing Raphael's shout, and realise Mike must be up to one of his tricks again. With a contented sigh I close the notebook I've been writing in and venture into the den where I sit alongside an amused Master Splinter as Leonardo attempts to stop Raph from throttling Mikey. For the first time in weeks I let myself stop worrying about 'maybes' and 'what ifs' because, for now, it's okay… they're okay. Smiling I run over to my brothers, joining in the play fight that has appeared out of nowhere. It's hours later that I return to my room, and quickly scribble something into the pad before I fall asleep:

**"Turtles: 1, Shredder: 0"**


End file.
